A significant portion of web browsing latency can be attributed to round-trip-time (RTT) between a client computing device and a server system. For example, each time the client computing device initiates a new connection with a server system there is at least one RTT incurred. If a domain name must be resolved to an Internet Protocol (IP) address before the connection can be initiated, then another RTT can be incurred to resolve the domain name. The more RTT incurred, the higher the latency time for a particular transaction between the client computing device and the server system, and the more negative an experience for an end-user of the client computing device.